


Revelare

by chocobrot4



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobrot4/pseuds/chocobrot4
Summary: Gladiolus and Ignis discover a secret that Noctis is trying to keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Revelare - "reveal, uncover, disclose,"

“Okay. I think we’ll call it a day.”

Noctis wiped his brow and put his sword down. He had to agree with Gladiolus that enough was enough and he was starting to feel a little burnt out. The prince squatted and allowed himself to fall back on the floor, wanting to just have a moment before he made the drive across town to his new apartment. He knew his advisor would be waiting for him outside already, knowing they never spent more than a few hours in the training room.

The larger handed him a towel and a bottle of water and he accepted them gratefully and began to pat himself down before taking a desperate swig of the drink.

“You’re getting really good.” Gladiolus complimented him as he wiped at his own face. Hell, he’d even broken a sweat himself today. The prince had just turned fifteen and in two years of training him, Gladiolus had seen such an improvement in his skills. It wouldn’t be too long before they would be able to fight as equals. Still, Gladiolus had the size advantage.

“Thanks.” Noctis gave him a little smile and inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. His chest heaved as he drew in through his nose and out through his mouth as he’d been taught. There was a silence in the room for a few moments as they both focused on recovering. 

“So, how’s the new place? Prefer it over the palace?” The older asked curiously. Noctis had been gifted the independence for his birthday. It was close to his school and all of the facilities that he needed. The only conditions he’d had to agree to were that a guard or two was on standby in the area and Ignis came over every night to make sure he was okay.

“Yeah. It’s really great.” He sounded optimistic and a bigger smile spread across his face. He’d gotten to the point where he didn’t like the maids in the palace constantly waiting on him. He wasn’t the young child that they still pictured him as anymore. He was growing and the apartment was the best place for him to have privacy. 

The man noted his smile and raised his eyebrow a little as it grew. “So… are you still hanging out with that blond kid?” He tried to play the question off as just continuing the conversation but he knew talking about this was dangerous territory. Noctis was sharp. He would suspect that he and Ignis had been talking. The atmosphere in the room changed instantly and the prince returned his look with a steely gaze and his smile twisted into a small frown.

“Ignis told you.” Gladiolus took in a deep breath at his statement. He could hardly lie to him, especially when the boy was looking at him with such determination.

“Yes.” 

“Well, I don’t need a lecture. Or advice. Or anything.” The prince did his best not to get angry, although he could feel his irritation growing a little and it was reflected in the tone of his voice. He looked down, clenching his jaw and glaring at the floor. “Who else knows?” 

“Just us. We aren’t going to tell anyone, Noct.” 

“Good.” He snapped and then regretted it. He let out a sigh and pulled himself to his feet, sick of feeling small because of how Gladio was stood towering over him. His question felt like an accusation. “Because what Ignis walked in on the other day was private.” 

So he wasn’t even bothering to deny to him that something was going on. Noctis was still young and although Ignis had said what they’d been doing on the couch was innocent enough, it still was a bit of a worry for them. They’d discussed several things. Should they report what the advisor had seen? Encourage Noctis to stop seeing the other boy? Move him to a different school to try to break contact? They’d come to the conclusion that whatever action they took wouldn’t be received well by the prince at all. It would only push him away from them and cause him emotional turmoil. 

“We’re just worried, Noct…” He forced a smile and moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “…That this guy isn’t going to be a great influence on you.” They didn’t know Prompto at all and were skeptical of how genuine their friendship and not to mention this new development was.

“It’s not up to you to decide that.” 

Gladiolus nodded and swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat. He could empathize with him. Noctis must feel like he was being smothered by his destiny to be king. To marry for his kingdom. Maybe this was just his way of rebelling. Or maybe this was just him experimenting. Either way, it was far too soon to be calling him out on his sexuality or reminding him of his duty to the throne. Gladiolus didn’t even think he could. This discussion was for a later time.

“That’s why we’re not going to tell anyone.” He repeated his earlier words, trying to get the younger boy to trust him. “But… we’re both here for you if you need us, okay?” The sympathy was evident in his voice and he squeezed his shoulder before removing his hand. 

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.” Noctis batted at his hand, wanting this talk to be over. “It’s fine. We were just kissing. It’s not a big deal.” He tried to brush off the flush that was glowing on his pale cheeks. He sighed deeply and threw the towel over his shoulder and headed over to the door. He opened it and hesitated for a moment before looking back to him.

“Thanks, though. I know you guys mean well.” He was lucky to have their support and loyalty. Anyone else would have reported this. With that he left the room, leaving Gladiolus to come to terms with having to leave the matter be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I just opened word and it came to me.


End file.
